Swamp Whispers
by Rionarch
Summary: Caleb had a history of mucking relationships up. She didn't think she could fix this one either.[Various couples mentioned]


Swamp Whispers

-

When Elyon asked for Wilhelmina to stay in Meridian the other guardians had imagined life in the palace or maybe even in a small manor near a prosperous village. The actual house met their approval- a stone room and a two floor tower- just the location was in desperate need of changing. Because only Will would enjoy living in a swampy grotto filled to the brim with toads, about half a mile away from people. During Phobos's reign most of the still remaining cities lost their names but the regional maps in the castle gave them something to work with. And so Will now lived in the Chos Choedwig, near the city of Broga, in the region Blodeua 'n Ddynolchen Hud. Irma and Cornelia had taken it upon themselves to shorten it to "Froggy Swamp" and " The trashcan" respectfully.

It had been years since Phobos's defeat and Narissa's too but things never completely settle in Meridian, especially with all of the restoration work needed from years of neglect and abuse towards the land. Which is why over weeks of arguments, agreements, and plotting the girls all orchestrated Wilhelmina Vandom's death in front of her mother so she could live out the rest of her life in Meridian. To this day Susan still doesn't know that her daughter, buried at age seventeen, was still alive and thriving to this day- nor will she ever know most likely. Another sacrifice to Will living there meant that the veil between Earth and the other worlds was as strong as it might ever be and visits were few and far between. Only Hay Lin felt the pain of this because Yan lin had too decided to stay away from Earth to live out her old days on the council in Kandrakar. Irma and Taranee stayed on Earth finding no real place for them beyond and veil and part of them was quite happy about that. Cornelia still refused to set foot anywhere near the palace or the rebal base, she simply wouldn't allow it.

W.I.T.C.H. had seemed to die a natural death. They weren't needed as a team anymore and they delved into their own lives whether it was studying magic, designing a new life, simple acceptance, mild irritation, or hopeful wishing.

-

Caleb smiled as he usually did when he saw the small villages bursting with life again. '_If only I could be here for a happier reason'_ he thought. It seemed as if life was finally starting to smack him in the face and tell him "Blondes are Trouble". He sighed and dropped his bag in front of a tavern with the words "Zolar's Broga Bar" in peeling letters on the sign. He looked masculine in the leather jacket still in shape from his rebal days but his voice caused some snickers from the bar.

"Do you have a room for the night?" Sweet and petite for a man, his voice almost seemed like a curse, a rather _gentile _reminder of what he used to be. Once his business was taken care of for the night he slipped into a small both away from the people. He needed his solitude right now and he doubted that anybody body would visit this, excuse em please, backwater city with few cultured people.

'E_specially the ones I want to avoid'_

Not long into the night two children came running into the bar to their papa, one of the snickering men from before, and ruined Caleb's calm night.

"Papa! She in town again!" Did girl have to have such high pitches?

" Buchedd Saets!" Small boys apparently did too.

"Saets! Saets! The pretty Saets!" the two chorused together jumping up and down before the girl actually spoke instead of signing.

"Papa, why is such a pretty lady called a Sage? Aren't they old witches? She's soo pretty! Can't I please cut my hair like hers?"

"No way! Short hair is only for boys Umbri!" The two children started to fight before their father gently guided them to the door chuckling before striding over to his seat.

'_I see Giggles over there has had too much to drunk, hasn't he?'_ And like quite the hypocrite he downed his twelfth one of the night. Before he could even put the drink down this fuchsia _thing_ swooped in through the window and into the seat next to him.

Now that it was still he could tell that it was a very short, very small, person in a fuchsia cape and hood. Caleb couldn't see the face but she seemed familiar. Yes, she. Only a woman could have pale ivory hands like that and still radiate a sense of power. The hands grasped at his mug and with a quick wave at the rim it disappeared and he felt a splash of ice cold water on his face.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Caleb looked to the bar only to see that the booth he and this woman were in was shielded off from the rest of the world somehow. "You know I am not really in the right state of mind for this so please, My Lady, let me be!"

The woman sighed a bit before looking, or at least Caleb assumed, at him and spoke again. " I know…that we were all pretty mad at you but didn't you realize that I was still your friend? You could have come talked to me at anytime Caleb. I've lived in Meridian for about ten years now." And the Fuchsia Woman dropped the hood revealing on of the last people that Caleb wanted to see from any dimension. Wilhelmina Vandom, the Leader of the Guardians of the Veil.

'_And apparently the Life Sage'_

Caleb laughed and sunk his head til it hit the table. "So, oh great Saets, come to laugh at me or help me?" Caleb sobered up for a minute and said quite seriously,

"Will, your too young to be in a bar."

Will laughed and tucked the short read hair behind her ear reveling two oddly shaped earrings. This prompted a really good look at her. Besides the clock, she now had a sort of headdress lying on her forehead matching the earrings and bracelets at the end of the burgundy arm bracers. She had on a simple corset dress that reached her knees, the beginning of her shoes was no where to be seen. "Caleb. I am nearly thirty, a full-grown person now. _Oh don't you give me that look!_" Without any telepathy needed Will knew that he was mocking her height (therefore lack of) as he had done when she was a teenager. Once their quite chuckles ended the booth became despaired again.

"Caleb…what happened with Elyon? Besides the " I do not love you" part?" Will didn't ask, she commanded and forcefully reminded Caleb of those he ran away from. Elyon had grown to speak in the same authoritative tone from years of ruling the Kingdom. Will, as far as he knew, always had that strong voice even when dealing with Cornelia…

" I. I don't have anymore feelings for her. Its like its all been used up. I don't fit in with her anymore. She's too proper and regal and perfect. All the woman I've fancied at like that. Elyon. Cornelia." _You._

From where his head rested on the table he could see a moment of was it pity? in Will's eyes before it vanished. One of her fingers went to his chin and lifted him back up with ease. " If it makes you feel better, we're all married now. Cornelia completely forgot about you. Hay Lin and Taranee both miss visiting Meridian but they won't risk any portals near their kids." She smiled and dazed off for a minute or two. " Irma took over for Yan Lin in the council and there is a new Oracle. So. Did you ever tell Elyon why she never had children?" Again Will would never let herself get to emotional and cut right to the heart of things.

"Nevermind, we're going to my home now." The shield feel and the noise attacked him like a blast. The road to Chos Choedwig was long, boring, and muddy. As they go closer to the swampy forest Caleb felt his throat get sore as it had been for the past few weeks. Every now and then Will would through a look of pity towards him. Finally he spoke up.

"Cornelia…would she ever forgive me?" His voice was low and weak. He hated it and couldn't understand why it constantly stayed like that. Even his screams seemed quite. Will stopped and turned around towards him.

"You could be Narissa's spawn and have a better chance of forgiveness from her then you do." The rest of the way was silent.

-

Caleb could see the little house and from the windows it was as cluttered as her teenage room used to be. Soft croaks followed him and Caleb grinned.

"So live here for the Frogs or for the company?" Will blushed and brought him closer to the pond.

Caleb wasn't too sure what was going on now. Will was hugging him closely but she seemed so sad. '_Of course. I make all women sad'_ She brought his head down and kissed him. He was shocked and couldn't understand anything or any why. Will pulled away not looking fazed in the least and he realized it. She'd been using that fake happy mask all night like when she needed to be strong for the Guardians. This entire night had been like one awful flashback for him. Will then pushed him into the swamp and he heard another set of footsteps behind him. Will cleaned close to his ears and spoke.

"Caleb… Whispering. That's all you've done for the past days.. weeks.. is whisper. Murmer. You… you're going back now."

Though disoriented, Caleb looked up at the one who just joined them and looked at Will in horror.

"WILL! Get out of here Phobos! He's "

"Her husband? That is a correct answer but I doubt the one you were going for." Caleb felt his mind blank and never woke up in the swamp.

-

Phobos walked over to Will and hung a loose arm around her shoulders.

"Helmina… he was fading it was the best thing to do."

"Helmina? You never call me that except when your jealous. So why now?" Will and Phobos walked back to the house, the magical energy almost crackling around them. Phobos had retired as the Oracle years ago and none of the other WITCH members had known his real identity, save Will.

"Psss…Pshh" The shut the door without a look back. Back to where Caleb had fallen sat a white figure who could barely speak at all.

And yet it seemed oddly suited that a white flower burst to bloom next to it.


End file.
